


Royal Command

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality: Slavery, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I demand. You will obey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> **Setting:** Alternate Reality: Slavery

 

Frodo looked up, shock reflecting in his eyes, but Aragorn did not let him answer. His hand on the Halfling's mouth made his face seem dainty, so tempting that the man had to bite back a throaty sound of approval.

He shook his head sternly.

“I do not argue with you. Your opinion is not of any matter. I am your King. I demand. You will obey.”

Frodo's eyes went even wider as he realized the truth in these words. He had no chance of breaking the chain of command. He swallowed down a salty sob and nodded.

Aragorn nodded as well, and he watched with growing excitement as Frodo started to expose his skin bit by delicious bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Frodo and Aragorn, ANY scenario._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
